Agent Troubles
by ShadowPather
Summary: Bella Cullen is a secret agent that gets reunited with her friends. her fiance, Edward Masen, dislikes her job, in fear on losing her. what happens when her latest mission goes horribly wrong, causing her brother to turn against her? can Edward save her?
1. reuniting

disclaimer, i dont own anything twilight

On a Sunday in Wisteria, Washington, Emmet Mcarthy was walking down the produce aisle in the convenience store.

In the vegetable isle, Bellatrix Cullen was looking for chocolate. (**girls need chocolate)**

Rosalie Hale was looking for her dairy needs, and Alice Brandon was looking for her laundry detergent in the opposite aisle.

As everyone was walking down their own aisles, collecting what they needed, their carts collided at the intersection.

"Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. He absorbed the appearance of his long lost friend. He recognized her by her long, curly, brown hair. He saw the brown and red rimmed glasses that she adored.

"Emmett?" Bellatrix replied.

"Yes!" he answered. She must have recognized him from his straight black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Rose, Bella, Emm!" came out of a shocked but pleased Alice Brandon.

All four friends looked around in shock at the appearances of their long lost best friends. These four went through elementary, middle, high school, and college together. But alas, their jobs took them around the states, separating them.

At first, they called and talked every night, not wanting to lose touch. But as the days passed, things became more difficult, and they lost touch with each other completely.

"oh my god! Let's go back to my condo for some soda!" Emmett invited.

"Soda? I want a Martini, man!" Bella pouted in a joking gesture, remembering their fun times they had with each other, the laughs they shared, the support they gave, the advice taken. It happened so long ago.

"of course Bella! I have martinis, margaritas, pina coladas, cosmos, mojitos, whatever you want," Emmett said.

They all walked to the check-out side-by-side, laughing and catching up. One by one, they paid for their items and made their way to their cars.

Bellatrix walked to her Mercedes sl500, Emmett to his Jeep Wrangler, Rosalie to her BMW convertable, and Alice to her Porche 911 turbo. They fallowed each other to Emmett's condo, barley containing their excitement.

**How did you like it? This is my first fanfic, but its not the first time I've written something. Please review! I would love some ideas and criticism. Thanx!!!**


	2. the masens?

DISCLAIMER!!! I OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT

Everyone was settled down at Emmett's Condo.

"So Bella, when did you move into Wisteria?" Emmett asked.

"Oh! Um… I just moved in with the Masens," Bella said uncomfortably.

"The Mason?!?" Emmett exclaimed.

"What? Does that mean something to you?" Bella was even more anxious now from Emmett's outburst. Emmett shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, no," he started.

"So why does it matter?" Bella asked. "You know Edward Masen is my Fiancée," she told him. Emmett nodded.

"So, where do you live Rose?" Alice asked, easing the tension.

"I live with my aunt and uncle, the Delfinos," she replied.

"I live near one of the lofts near Mt. Carlisle," Alice said. Bella's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Bella? Hey babe, where are you? I miss you," _Edward, her Fiancée said.

"I'm at Emmett's condo with Rose and Alice," she replied.

"_When will you be home?" _ he asked. Bella giggled.

" In a little bit," she told him. He groaned. "What?" she asked.

"_I'm lonely," _he murmured. Bella shook her head, smiling.

"Oh please," she giggled. Edward huffed.

"_Fine, be that way," _he whined. Bella sighed.

"Bye babe," she sang.

"_Bye, hurry back to me," _he told her.

"Always," she whispered before hanging up. Bella looked around the room and found everyone staring at her, smiles on their faces. All except for Emmett.

"I have to go," Bella told them, smiling apologetically.

"Give us your number," Alice said. Bella gave them her number.

"Bye guys," Bella said while standing up.

"Bella? Watch out for the Masens, they bite," Emmett warned.

"You have no idea," Bella mumbled under her breath, but Emmett had very acute hearing and caught it.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing," Bella said, a bit to quickly.

"Bella, come with me for a minute, I need to talk to you," Emmet requested.

Bella and Emmett walked through the corridors, out of earshot. Emmett took a look at the picture of a handsome blond man shaking hands with him. The man was presenting Emmett with and award for social service.

"Bella, there's something you should know about the Masens. You know how I said they bite? Well, that wasn't a metaphor. They do bite," Emmett explained. Bella remained silent, waiting. Emmett gazed into her deep brown eyes, widened with worry and glazed with shock.

"Bella, they're vampires," Emmett said softly.

"How did you know?" Bella whispered. "It was supposed to be a secret," she hissed, raising her fists.

Emmett could her the shuffling feet of Rosalie and Alice as they came gliding into the room, muscles tense, down in a fighting position, ready to defend their sister.

"But your hands down, we're not fighting," Emmett sighed.

"Bella," Emmet continued. "I'm not l-" he noticed the brown eyes he had been studying turned to a shocking red. "Your eyes!" he gasped.

"What?" Bella whispered.

"Your just like me and the Masens, aren't you?" Emmett asked with fear and anxiety unconcealed in his voice. Bella looked at him for a long moment, then nodded her head slowly. Emmett gulped.

"She's not the only one," Alice spoke up.

"We are too," Rosalie said. Emmett's eyes widened in horror. He stared at the love of his life, shocked.

"Why did you keep this from me," he asked her.

"The same reason you kept it from me," Rose whispered. Emmett walked over her and pulled her into his embrace. "No more secrets," Rose whispered. Emmett nodded.

"No more," he agreed.

"Well," Bella started. "this is good. We know our dirty little secrets, so maybe we can all hunt sometime or something," she explained.

"We all have the power to change back into humans and vice versa, correct?" Alice asked. Everyone nodded.

"Well, I have a meeting," Emmet said.

"And I need to get home to Edward," Bella said, her eyes glowing with love as she mentioned her lover.

Emmett locked the door after everyone and they all walked to the parking lot together. They got in their cars going their separate ways. Emmett to his meeting, Bella to the waiting arms of her love, Alice to the mall, and Rose to Starbucks.

**How did you like it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my computer is messed up. I'll figure out a solution asap. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. sry, not a chapter

**SORRY, not a chapter. My friend Turtle has my journal and he's in Iraq at the moment. I'll hopefully update on Tuesday. I've got testing coming up, so bear with me. THANX!!**


End file.
